This invention relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, a system and methods are provided for selecting and suggesting images (e.g., photographs) a person may find interesting or enjoyable, based on ratings, recommendations and other actions taken by a community of users having access to the images.
The popularity of digital imagery (e.g., digital photography, digital image processing software) has naturally led to the creation and sharing of a plethora of digital images. As with traditional film images, however, some issues and problems become more apparent, and more difficult to solve, as the number of images increases and as the images become available to more people.
For example, there is always the basic problem of finding a particular image. This problem may involve finding a specific image among hundreds, thousands or even millions of images, or selecting an image appropriate for a given situation or use (again, from hundreds or thousands of candidate images). One person searching for a specific or suitable image faces a daunting task when attempting to sift through so many images, even when they can be quickly reviewed on his or her computing or communication device (e.g., computer, telephone).
Further, sharing images between people takes more time and effort as the number of images grows. If each image is to be shared with multiple people, the problem becomes even larger. Making any image available to any person gives everybody free access, but increases the number of images they must examine in order to find interesting or enjoyable ones.
Yet further, a person wishing to assemble a photo book or other compilation of digital images may face a daunting task not only in selecting images for inclusion in the compilation, but also in arranging the images within the compilation. She naturally desires to select the most interesting images, from her standpoint or from the view of someone the book is to be given to. But, as described above, she may face a daunting task in reviewing all images available to her.